It may be summer outside
by Freya82
Summary: Set around season 15. Its hot, its humid and its all too much for Dr. Harry Cunningham whose feelings for a certain colleague begin to boil over...gets quite raunchy. ..proceed with caution..
1. Chapter 1

Harry Cunningham was hot. And a little bit bothered. He loosened his tie and blew out a breath before shuffling to his feet. The only sound in the unbearably stuffy office was the noise of his colleague's nimble fingers flying across the keyboard several feet away from him. Harry pulled the tie over his head and slipped open another button on his white shirt. He noticed her bottom lip curl slightly under her teeth but she never looked up. Harry stretched his back and swung his arms over his head. The clacking was ceasless. He allowed himself another quick glance. A tendril of blonde hair was matted somewhat to her forehead, her skin damp. Beautiful brown eyes focused, concentrated. Professional. She swallowed before her lips parted slightly and she touched her upper lip with the tip of her tongue. Harry swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to fight the images that plagued his brain. Nikki's tongue swirling around the tip of his cock. Nikki naked on his desk, throwing her head back in ecstasy as he plunged his tongue inside her. Fully clothed Nikki clenching her teeth into his shoulder as he slipped a hand up her skirt and into her knickers. Nikki moaning his name, wrapping silky legs around him as he gently bit a nipple and massaged those amazing tits. She was driving him crazy today. Some days were easier to handle than others. Some days he had complete control of himself, could maintain a friendly but professional countenance. Then other days, days like today...days when it had been some time when he had had any relief...self administered or otherwise and she was being aloof and gorgeous and dressed for court and it was finally warm...no hot..after a seemingly endless winter and he couldn't help staring at her mouth, her neck...her breasts...why why why did she have to be wearing THAT top. Harry could feel his boxers tightening but continued to stare at her, willing her to look at him. She wouldn't. He marched over to the window and roughly shoved it further open with no relief. The air was thick, heavy, still. He glanced at the sky, it was grey and suffocating...but there was a suggestion of thunder...of blissful rain, blissful wetness. Harry heard the printer splutter into life then die just as abruptly.  
She pushed back her chair and stood, leaning over the desk, still focused on the computer screen, snapping print print print over and over again. Harry turned his head. Pen clenched between her teeth. Bare legs in kitten heels. Grey pencil skirt which made her incredible ass look even more bloody incredible. Sleeveless white blouse which he could see her bra strap through.  
"We sort of match today Nikki, god have we been working together so long we've finally started dressing alike? Like some geriatric American tourists".  
Nikki frowned and moved a strand of hair out of her face before turning on the printer.  
"What Harry? Shit...I'm going to be so late. What is wrong with this thing?. It hates me. It always acts up when I really need something".  
Harry placed a hand on her hip to move her out of the way. Fingers splayed far apart, leaving his hand in place several seconds longer than should be appropriate between colleagues. She didn't appear to notice. He was a regular feature in her personal space why would she notice?. Harry inhaled her perfume, the subtle smell mixed with the intoxicating scent of her warm skin. Her eyes were trained on the clock on the wall. She looked to Harry pleadingly. He leaned close to her, his mind in overdrive. He shifted towards her slightly, his bicep grazed the side of her breast. She leaned over and opened the cover on the offending printer. "Shit theres a jam" she hissed through gritted teeth and began to roughly yank a crumpled piece of paper from the machine.  
Harry placed a hand on her arm.  
"If you treat it more kindly it might cooperate with you a little more...a bit like my good self"  
"Have I offended you in some way today?" she asked raising an eyebrow as he gently tugged the paper free. Harry scrunched the paper tightly in his fist and leaned towards her smiling. "You've barely said two words to me"  
"Are you feeling a little neglected?" she whispered, her breath hot on his face.  
Harry's heart pounded as he held her gaze. The stillness of the office heightened the sound of their breathing. He watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest. His mouth went dry. Her phone rang.  
"I'm on the way Leo. I'm experiencing some technical difficulties. Harry is fixing the printer for me though, we have to get a new one. I'm sick of it. Either it goes or I do". She was pacing and looking at the clock again. Harry turned his body away from her as he bent down towards the printer again. She had placed him in such agony he actually couldn't wait until she was out the door and he was left to his own...devices. She ended the call with Leo and put her hands on her hips.  
"Any joy?"  
Harry maintained his position with his back to her. She approached him as he began pressing buttons. Finally, exasperated she unplugged the machine at the wall and then plugged it back in. It sprang to life and began spewing sheets of paper. She smiled triumphantly. "Not just a very pretty face"  
Nikki noted the addition of the word 'very' and locked eyes with him. Her phone rang again.  
" I'm coming Leo I'm Coming". "I really wish she was Leo I really wish she was" he mumered under his breath. 


	2. Chapter 2

When the door swung shut behind her, Harry waited until the sound of her heels clacking along the hallway disappeared. He then stood to move towards the locker room when the phone on his desk rang.

"Shit" he cursed in frustration before he hesistated "Dead person's not going anywhere right?" he thought to himself for a nanosecond then picked up the phone, feeling more than a little ashamed of himself.

"Pathology?...Hi Linda...who? Really? No I'm not expecting him but it's ok I'll be up in a sec".

Harry's 'little problem' disappeared as he spoke to the receptionist for the Lyell Centre. He had a visitor. An unexpected visitor. But a bloody welcome visitor all the same. Harry bounded up the steps to the ground floor, not waiting for the lift.

"Adam! What are you doing here?! You could have called ahead!" Harry greeted a tall, broad, fair haired man who was smiling pleasantly at poor Linda, causing her to blush incessantly.

Harry and the man embraced each other with a quick hug and pat on the back.

"Harrrrryyyyyy" the man began and took a step back to appraise his friend before slapping him playfully in the stomach.

"You getting a spare tire in your old age?!" he jibed.

"I most certainly am not" Harry batted his hand away and moved to slap his head. Linda rolled her eyes. She had two teenage boys who behaved almost exactly the same way.

"See you Linda" Harry called as he led his old friend to the basement and the lab.

"Christ mate" the man began as they entered the lab "You ever hear of air conditioning?"

"It's broken"

"Right. Where do you keep all the stiffs then? Can I see?"

Harry rolled his eyes and flopped in his chair, waving a hand to Nikki's chair for his friend.

Adam sat down and began fingering items on Nikki's desk. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Does a bird work here?" he asked, his ice blue eyes narrowing as he rolled a tube of lip gloss between his fingers.

"No that's mine, I'm just trying something...you know at the weekends" Harry smirked.

"I thought it was just you, Leo and that Nicky chap?" Adam pressed.

As if on que Harry's two colleagues spilled in the door, voices full of mirth and relief. Nikki was giggling sweetly (could she really giggle any other way? well sometimes it almost sounded seductive) to some (probably) crap joke Leo was telling.

Harry sprung out of his seat.

"What are you doing back?! You've only been gone ten minutes?!"

"Glad you missed me Harry" she began as she stared inquisitively at Adam who was beaming at her "Leo rang again as I was leaving the carpark, turns out the charges were withdrawn on the directions of the CPS so we weren't needed. Would have been nice if Mumford had let us know".

Adam was in front of Nikki before she had finished speaking and extended a shovel like hand. He was at least a foot taller than her.

"Adam Penry Jones"

"Nikki Alexander"

"You're Nicky?" he turned and threw Harry an accusatory glance. Harry stared at their hands which were still gripping each other.

"Nice to see you again Adam" Leo said while loosening his tie "You here to kill a few more of Harry's brain cells off tonight?"

"Was hoping to, would you two like to join us?, I'll give Louise a call shall I Harry? I'm sure she'd love to see you again, it's been ages".

Nikki turned to gauge Harry's reaction at the mention of this 'Louise'. He was glaring at Adam who was smirking nonchalantly.

"Sure. Why not" Harry answered in clipped tones.

Nikki glanced at Adam's left hand for a wedding ring. None.

"She should be finishing work shorty" Adam said glancing at his watch "I'll ring her now...hey Sis, I'm in town with Harry Cunningham...yeah...yeah...you up for a little reunion tonight? Brilliant...I'll text you on the details...".

Nikki turned to Leo "Will Janet come?".

"I think she might be up for it. I'll call her now and see" and with that Leo entered his office and shut the door.

Nikki approached Harry and whispered "Old friend?"

"Old drinking buddy. Med school".

"He seems nice"

"He always seemed nice to a lot of women".

Nikki scanned his face as she took in the warning. They were standing close together, her perfume filling his nose, igniting desire in his stomach which had been extinguished only minutes before. She truly was driving him out of his mind. Maybe meeting Louise was a good idea. Release all that pent up frustration. Nikki consumed him with her eyes and he looked away uncomfortable for a moment. She was trying to read his mind.

"Did you shag his sister?".

She knew him too well. Harry found a moment to think about this. She really did know him well. How did she come to be so utterly oblivious to his feelings for her then...maybe she knew full well what effect she had on him and just didn't care?. Harry swallowed.

"Apparently I did. Have no clear recollection of the night in question".

"They are so memorable...these conquests" she whispered and he thought (maybe it was wishful thinking) he detected a challenge in her tone as she lifted her chin to him. Adam had moved to the opposite end of the room to continue his conversation with his sister but was glancing occasionally at his old friend and his very sexy colleague. He would really take Harry to task for not introducing him before now. She was a stunner.

Harry leaned towards her and whispered at breakneck 'Sherlock' like speed "Your favorite colour is blue. Your favorite film is Love Actually. You are subscribed to National Geographic magazine but never read it and yet you read copies of Red that Janet gives you from cover to cover. You hate the Guardian but buy it anyway. Your secret vice is coco pops. Your first boyfriend was called Patrick, he kissed like a washing machine on a final spin cycle, you slapped him in the face when he grabbed your first pet was a ginger cat called skittles that you dug up a few weeks after he was hit by your dad's car when he was drunk driving. You still cry a little bit when you hear that particularly cheesy 'cutting crew' song and I don't know the reason for that but I most certainly want to find out. You love chocolate and nuts but not together, ditto for pineapple and pizza. You love marmite, hate liquorice but for some reason still like to drink pernod, you-"

"What about that wine bar in Acton Harry?" Adam bellowed as he crossed the room.

Nikki's heart pounded in her chest. Her mouth dry, she couldn't tear her brown orbs away from the intensity of Harry's gaze. Energy...desire...rolled off him in waves...making her knees feel like they were about to buckle at any given moment. She parted her lips, wet her bottom lip with her tongue as her eyes darkened with lust for her best friend. She wanted to reach out and stroke his unshaven face. He smelled of his woody, citrus aftershave and fresh sweat, a musky, masculine smell that spoke to her very core, making her hungry and wet. He smelled like Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam was still looking at his phone, tapping away on google maps trying to locate the street with the good wine bar. He was oblivious to the exchange between Harry and Nikki.

"He'll fuck you then leave" Harry whispered hurriedly in her ear as he moved past her, leaving her rooted to the floor.

"Will you fuck me and stay?" she wanted to reply but Adam was suddenly in front of her again, towering over her imposingly.

"Harry failed to mention how beautiful you are" he said, never breaking eye contact.

"My colleague, Nikki Alexander is very very beautiful Adam" Harry called as he approached the pair. Nikki blushed under Harry's words. She wondered if he really meant it, if he wasn't just being smartarse Harry.

"She's also very smart, very funny, very kind…" Harry thought as he watched Adam try to work his charm on Nikki. For an extremely intelligent woman she had an awful habit of dating horribly unsuitable men. Horribly unsuitable men just like Adam. He hoped she'd take heed of his warning.

Leo appeared from his office, turning the awkward triangle into a regular old square and announced that Janet would be joining them.

"What's the plan boys?" Nikki asked, looking to each of them in turn.

"How about that wine bar Harry? What you think?"

"Sounds great" Harry said with a somewhat sarcastic turn of his head. What he hoped would be a fun drinking session with his old buddy was going to be a frustrating adventure in the perils of jealousy he realised as he watched Adam smiling that irritating smile that women seemed to melt at. He was now fully transfixed on Nikki, Harry realised, he was no longer interested in catching up with an old friend and having a few beers. No, now his sole mission was to bed Harry's best friend and secret love of his life. Nikki may as well have a big red target painted on her. Adam had locked and was preparing to load.

"I'm just going to go freshen up" Nikki said, turning towards the locker room.

Leo grabbed his keys and said he would catch up with everyone later, that he needed to line his stomach before joining his younger colleagues in a booze up.

When Nikki and Leo had left the room Adam immediately spun round on his heel.

"Nicky Nicky Nicky!" he sang "You old bastard! Why oh why haven't you mentioned you work with an absolute fucking fox?, have you tapped that Harry? I bet you have…..no way Harry The Linguist hasn't tapped that….is she good? I bet she's fucking gifted".

Harry had prepared himself well in advance for this tirade from Adam and for the use of his nickname which he only heard when reuniting with old med school mates.

"No I haven't slept with her Adam. It would make working with her every day slightly awkward don't you think?".

"Fuck it man I'd do it at least once then transfer the hell out of here. I can not believe you haven't gone there. That's almost criminal man. How do you get any work done?".

Harry swallowed. He hadn't done any work today, precisely because he was fantasising about his beautiful colleague.

"She's a mate" he answered feebly and received an incredulous snort from Adam.

"You haven't taken up a bat for the opposition since I last saw you have you?. Look do you mind if I have a crack at her?"

"Yes I do actually"

"Why?"

"Like I said she's a mate. She's like family to me Adam".

"I let you shag my sister didn't I?"

"I do believe your sister has her own free will"

"Just like 'Dr'. Alexander has hers" Adam retorted, emphasising the doctor.

"That she does" Harry said softly "Look I'll meet you there in a half hour. I need to have a shower".

"You do mate, you stink. That rotting corpse stench will clear out that bar in seconds. I'll see you soon. Need to nip into Superdrug anyway".

Adam left Harry with a wink and obscene pelvic thrust. Harry rolled his eyes and rubbed his face, trying to scrub the horrific image of Adam bending Nikki over his desk which had presented itself in his mind.

She was hooking her bra around her back when he entered the locker room. Skirt and shoes back on. Harry stiffened reflexively.

"Sorry about Adam" Harry greeted her as she began closing the tiny buttons on her blouse. There was something so very wrong and very right to the situation – she would never ever be comfortable being half naked around Leo….but her and Harry….they often found each other in various states of undress and acted as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. Except some days of course we harder than others.

"Why are you apologising for him? He seemed quite nice to me….well mannered…polite".

Harry snorted.

"Please don't sleep with him Nikki" he implored her as he sat on a bench, leaning his head back against his locker. He watched her eyes narrow in confusion then anger.

"You really do think I'm a tart don't you Harry?" she whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

"No I think he is!" Harry shouted and rose to his feet "He treats women like shit. He shags them then disappears….you deserve better…your my friend…I don't want to see you get hurt"

"Why would I get hurt? Sometimes sex is just….sex. A pleasurable act between two consenting adults. I don't want to marry him Harry! I don't want him to father my children!".

There was a weighted silence for several long moments. Harry's mind was in overdrive. Was thinking saying they could have sex and it wouldn't damage their friendship? Or did she want to shag Adam? Also does Nikki want marriage and kids? He couldn't imagine her being a mother to anyone's children but his. All of these thoughts caused several reactions in his body. His chest swelled with emotion. Fuck I think I'm in love with her, yes I pretty sure I am. Another reaction gave him away completely. Seeing her half naked had stiffened him to half mast but now he was painfully hard. There was no way she wouldn't notice in the slim fitting suit trousers he wore.

"Do you want to sleep with him?" he asked, finally breaking the thick silence. God almighty when would they fix the air con, it was like a sauna.

"It's not just men who have needs Harry" Nikki answered softly and took a tentative step towards him "You all seem to think you have the monopoly on desire".

"What do you need?" Harry's voice was low and deep as he pulled her into his orbit with an almost manic stare. Silence again. A tap dripped. Her heel clacked as she took another bold step. The sound echoed and bounced off the tiles straight to his groin.

"You" Nikki answered, her voice barely above a whisper, thick with desire.

Their bodies trembled with need and trepidation – this would change everything – utterly change everything forever.

They smashed together violently, their tongues battling for dominance. Harry was winning. He gripped her head, slipping long fingers into her tousled hair, pinning her hard against a locker with a loud smash. The contents shook. She whimpered and the sound was unlike anything he had ever heard. His other hand shot up her thigh and pulled her knickers down her legs. She stepped out of them and began working with shaking hands the buckle on his belt. Her fingers….god her fingers as she opened the button and dragged the zipper down so slowly. Harry kicked off his shoes and shuffled out of the suit trousers, kicking them away when they landed in a heap on the floor. They stared at each other for half a second, almost in disbelief that they were actually doing this before they smashed together again.

Harry ran his hands up her legs, under her skirt as he kissed her passionately.

"Nikki" he moaned as he stroked a finger inside her, coating the digit with her need for him. God she was so so wet and so tight….he needed to taste her. Harry's lips found her neck and he nipped and sucked his way down her chest, pulling at buttons along his journey, freeing her of her blouse. He unhooked her bra deftly and gazed at her as it fell away from her perfect body.

"So beautiful…" he told her between kisses as he palmed a breast in his hands before he clamped his mouth around a nipple. Niping and sucking gently, delighting in her strangled cries of his name catching in her throat.

Nikki slipped her hand into his boxers and wrapped her fingers around him. She swiped moisture from his tip with her thumb and stoked him lightly, slowly. He moaned in appreciation and took hold of her head roughly as he dove his tongue into her mouth, searching, tasting before his hands moved to the hem of her skirt and he hitched it up around her hips.

Harry peppered light kisses down her stomach before his tongue darted between her sensitive folds to meet her clit and she banged her head loudly against the locker.

"Harry…harry" she moaned as he began to gently lick and suck her, his tongue finding her entrance, his unshaven face providing exquisite friction against her flesh.

"God Nikki" he murmered as he found a moment to take a breath, he looked up at her. Sweat dripped down her neck onto her chest, causing her creamy skin to glisten in the harsh lightening of the locker room. She had never looked more beautiful to him. Harry lifted a leg over his shoulder to gain better access and relished in the feel of her thigh against his cheek as he trained his tongue over her, he separated her gently with his fingers and sucked her lightly and painfully slowly until she was actually screaming his name in pure ecstasy and abandon. He could feel the muscles tightening in her stomach and pulled away before it was too late.

His fingers were in her hair again as he kissed her ravenously and she moaned as she tasted herself on his lips. The hands trailed from her hair to her nipples and he rolled and pinched them between his fingers until she could almost take no more.

Nikki slid down his body, out of his grasp and took as much of him as she could in her mouth. Harry was big and it felt wonderful to finally taste him. She had never liked performing oral sex on other men and avoided it as much as she could but she had fantasised so often about Harry. About sucking him, tasting him, swallowing him. She felt him getting closer and closer. He had tangled both hands in her hair, urging her on. Suddenly he gently pulled out of her mouth and gripped her waist, hoisting her up against the lockers he guided his cock into her.

Nikki released a shocked cry at the sensation of Harry's cock sliding into her for the first time. It was incredible. He pushed himself slowly, deeper, allowing her adjust to his size. He stretched her, filled her and she whimpered uncontrollably as he adopted a steady pace, pressing his sweaty forehead against hers.

"Nikki, oh Nikki" he whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

"Harry" she called in response, digging her nails into his shoulders as his pace increased and she felt the pressure build into a hurricane of bliss. Harry felt her tightening around him, her breathing ragged and uneven, she came on a tsumani of ecstasy, her release announced with a long scream followed by the chanting of his name in his ear, her mouth pressed against it, her lips finding his earlobe. Harry pounded into her for several seconds before he followed her into oblivion, his legs weak and beginning to cramp. He lowered her gently and slipped out of her as he went limp with exhaustion.

They held each other tightly as they regained their breath. Harry brushed blonde curls off her forehead and kissed her softly, their hearts pounding, their bodies spent.

Nikki was trembling as she clung to him – she was in awe of what had just happened – it had never been like that with any other man – she had never given herself so completely – never wanted – needed anyone so much. It almost overwhelmed her. He sensed it and kissed her reassuringly.

"I love you Nikki" he whispered in her ear as she felt tears prick her eyes.

Harry's hands found her face and he willed her to return his gaze.

"I love you" he repeated and peppered her face with kisses. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose, cheeks, her mouth and chin.

"I love you" he whispered again as tears fell freely and he kissed them away, holding her close. She returned his gaze shyly and he saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

"I. love. You." Harry's voice rose and he wouldn't allow her look away, forced her to meet his stare at every attempt to avoid it.

"I've always loved you Nikki" he cried as she began sobbing uncontrollably, collapsing into his strong, solid arms.

"I'm not going anywhere darling. I'll never be able to give you up. I can't get enough of you".

Several miles away Leo and Adam sat in an awkward silence waiting on their drinks and their friends to appear.


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki rested her forehead on Harry's shoulder as he ran his hands up and down her back, occasionally squeezing her tightly to him.

All of a sudden the air conditioning unit overhead whirred to life, blasting them with cold air, evaporating the sweat on their skin. Nikki's flesh gloosepimpled instantly under his fingers and he chuckled.

"Hot shower?" he whispered in her ear and he felt her nodding quickly, felt her lips turning up into a smile.

Nikki turned toward the showers, Harry on her shoulder, nibbling her neck, slipping his hands up and down her sides, tangling his fingers in her hair.

She turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower, pulling him with her.

Harry grinned broadly at her "Two fantasies realised in the one hour"

"How many fantasies have you got about me?" she whispered into his ear as she looped her arms around his neck and peppered light kisses on his lips.

"Oh there are too many to count" he growled "You on my desk. You in my car. You in my bed. You in your bed. In your Kitchen. In your living room. In the cutting room.." he squeezed her ass and sought access to her mouth. She pulled her head back, giggling.

"The cutting room?"

"After proper prepping of course….ever since I found you laying there….I wanted to lean down and kiss you so so badly"

"I wanted you too" Nikki reflected and a sadness tainted her eyes "I wanted you so much that day. When you put me to bed and I kissed you….I really wanted you to respond Harry. I wanted you to make love to me"

"You were a mess Nikki" he whispered, stroking her hair "It wouldn't have been right. I wanted to….carrying you to bed….I was stunned when you kissed me but I knew you weren't yourself"

"I was more myself than you think" she murmered into his neck and cupped him gently, delighted to find him hardening in her hand. Nikki began to lightly stroke him and he gasped, his face contorting with pleasure.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he whispered, before sucking on her neck. His middle finger rimmed her entrance and she responded by crashing her lips against his.

"Oh Shit!"

A shocked male voice boomed off the tiles in the shower room.

Harry and Nikki pulled apart and turned to find Chris, a very pale lab tech staring at them, a towel hanging off his shoulder.

Nikki sprang behind Harry and turned her body away, her heart pounding.

Chris began stumbling backwards "Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry" he was stammering but still staring at them, his eyes wide in shock. He disappeared around the corner and Harry turned to Nikki who had an equally horrified expression on her face.

"Could be worse could have been Leo" Harry offered and she groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"How long before it's all over the campus?" she cried.

"How long before Leo gets a phone call you mean?" Harry said flatly.

"Oh no, we are going to have to tell him aren't we? Shit Harry we are going to have to tell him about this, not just that we are together. Oh God, oh God, I'll never be able to look him in the eye again!".

"It'll be ok Niks. Lets just clean up and get to him before the Dean does…..and Nikki….I don't care what happens….I don't regret this for one second".

Nikki stared at him.

"Me neither" she answered gravely and then slapped him on the arm "Come on! Hurry!".

Harry and Nikki we over an hour and half late meeting their friends. Adam's sister Louise had arrived, along with Janet and the group stopped talking and looked up at the pair when they arrived, dishevelled and guilty looking.

"Sorry everyone, we got held up" Nikki apologised before taking a seat next to Janet. She stared at Janet pleadingly and picked up her wine glass. Nikki took a gulp.

Harry put a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"You haven't had any phone calls from the Lyell have you?" Harry whispered in his bosses ear.

Leo turned to him "No, why what's happened? What's wrong with the pair of you? Are you alright?"

"Never better" Harry sighed and looked to the ceiling. This was not how he wanted Leo to find out. He thought he'd have Nikki to himself for a few weeks, to date her, make love to her, without anyone having to know before they were ready.

Louise, who had been watching the whole scene with interest, extended a hand to Nikki.

"Hi I'm Louise, you must be Nikki"

Nikki acknowledged the presence of the pretty, brunette for the first time.

"Hello Louise, I'm so sorry you must think I'm terribly rude. Lovely to meet you".

Adam looked to Harry then to Nikki "Are you alright?" he asked "Have you been in an accident or something. You both look a bit shook up?".

Nikki blushed "Something like that…" she trailed off and glanced around the group who were looking at her expectantly. She looked to Harry for support.

He gave her a resigned nod and put his hand on Leo's shoulder. Nikki nodded back at him.

Adam frowned in irritation at the silent communication between the pair. He really wanted a crack at the blonde. Janet smiled and whispered to Nikki "About bloody time". Nikki shot her head around to stare at Janet and the older woman's smile broadened "Have you forgotten what I do for a living Dr. Alexander?" she jibed.

Nikki shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked to Harry, trembling as Leo stuck his hand in his coat pocket to retrieve his phone which was vibrating loudly.

"Don't answer that!" Harry shouted, much louder than he had intended, causing a ripple of silence to radiate through half of the bar. He could fell the sweat on his upper lip. Nikki felt her stomach flip.

"I have to Harry, I'm on call remember. What is wrong with you?" Leo asked, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice. Harry and Nikki stared at him, holding their breath respectively.

"Hello?" Leo answered. He listened for a long time to the person on the other end of the line and didn't say a word. He looked from Harry to Nikki. Scowling.

Nikki dropped her eyes to the table and turned a beer mat over and over in her shaking fingers.

"Ok" Leo spoke eventually and stood, pulling his coat around his shoulders.

Harry stared at him, eyes wide.

"Can I have a word Harry?" Leo asked and marched through the throngs of people, not waiting for Harry to reply. Harry threw Nikki a glance. She was still staring at the beer mat. Harry hopped after Leo, his stomach lurching.

Leo was fishing his car keys out of his pocket outside the bar when Harry caught up with him.

"There's been a triple murder in Ealing" the older man said as he tapped out a message on his mobile phone without looking at Harry.

Harry swallowed.

"I know you have plans with Adam but do you mind if you cancel them? I need the two of you on this with me…".

Leo eventually looked up when he didn't receive a reply from Harry.

Harry looked at the ground and blew a breath out of his lungs. He shifted from one foot to the other.

"What's going on? You look ill Harry" Leo asked, his eyes narrowing.

Harry refused to meet his bosses gaze. Just tell him. Don't drag it out. Just say it.

Harry took another breath. Oh Jesus. Leo stared at Harry impatiently.

"Harry-"

"About an hour ago Nikki and I were caught having sex in the showers by Chris…the lab technician".

Leo stared at Harry, his mouth gaped open. Leo's phone rang again.

Harry swallowed. Leo answered it while never taking his eyes off Harry.

"Hello George".

Harry's face fell as he heard the Dean's voice on the other end of the line. The wind muffled the conversation so Harry wasn't privy to whatever he was imparting to Leo but Leo's expression…..

"I'll handle it George don't worry. Yes. Yes. Bye".

Leo hung up the phone. It seemed like an age before he spoke.

"How long?" he asked furiously.

"An hour ago" Harry stammered and Leo held up his hand in frustration.

"How long have you been sleeping together?!"

"About an hour" Harry answered sheepishly.

Leo's eyes narrowed and he took a step towards Harry who instinctively took a step back.

"What?"

"It only happened today"

"You had sex with her for the first time in the shower?"

"Well…..eh…..we were cleaning up…you know from the first time…."

"Which happened where?" Leo pressed.

"Locker room" Harry managed, his eyes finding his feet.

Leo blew out a breath and ran a hand though his hair.

"Right".

"I love her"

"I know"


	5. Chapter 5

In the intervening silence between Harry's absence and return, Adam found his way to Nikki's side.

"What'll it be?" he asked gently, taking her elbow to force her to face him.

Her beautiful brown eyes wide with worry and trained on the door. Anxiously awaiting the return of her boss and her colleague. Colleague….best friend….lover.

"What?" her head snapped towards Adam, her nose brushing with his. She could smell his breath.

Gin and lemon and peppermint.

"To drink….what would you like?"

"Oh" Nikki shook her head sharply.

Janet smiled. She was enjoying herself immensely.

"Gin and tonic" she answered, only because she could smell it on his breath and her mind wouldn't function to come up with anything else.

"I knew you were a woman of taste" he whispered, poking her arm gently with a long finger.

Adam made his way to the bar, leaving Nikki, Janet and Louise smiling uncomfortably at each other. Louise got the distinct impression Nikki would rather she wasn't there. That she desperately wanted to discuss something with Janet in private. Janet seemed rather pleased about this particular 'something'.

"Just need the loo" Louise offered diplomatically and disappeared into the crowd.

Nikki immediately grabbed her temples "God Janet. Oh God. You won't believe what's happened"

"Oh something tells me I just might" Janet whispered excitedly.

Nikki stared at her and shook her head violently.

"Me and Harry…" she began.

"Have finally come to your senses?" Janet offered and Nikki frowned…Leo must have been discussing her and Harry with Janet at some point…this both unnerved and comforted her. She hated the idea of people gossiping about her…about them….but at the same time Leo knew exactly how she felt about Harry. Maybe he'd eventually understand how they ended up in the lab showers like some horny undergrads on a dare.

"We were caught by a lab tech….in the shower….together" Nikki whispered and Janet's grin faded into a blank stare. She had never envisioned Nikki to be the sex-in-the-shower-at-work type regardless of how intense her feelings for Harry.

"So that's what eight years of unresolved sexual tension eventually leads to" she whispered back.

Nikki's hand found her face again. She still felt nauseous with humiliation.

"It's certainly been resolved now. Oh Christ!" she hissed.

There was silence between her and Janet for several moments, Nikki unable to meet the other woman's gaze.

Eventually Janet smiled again.

"Was it worth the wait?" she whispered boldly.

Nikki, in spite of her sheer mortification, couldn't help the grin. The smile of complete and utter satisfaction.

"Yes" she began, closing her eyes, blushing somewhat at the memories which would now be forever burned on her brain "God yes".

Janet raised an eyebrow and the tension finally broke, Nikki and herself breaking down in a fit of giggles of epic, school girl proportions.

"It was….there are no words…Janet…it was….mind blowing, fantastic and…fast"

Janet's face was close to splitting such was her joy. She wanted to scream and whoop and dance on the tables and….tell Leo as quickly as possible….but then the reality dawned on her. Lab tech. Shower. Two eminent doctors. University P+Qs. Uh Oh.

Nikki saw the mirth disappear from her friend's face. Leo probably already knows she guessed. The phone call. Harry summoned outside. She loved Leo more than life itself but she knew he would not be impressed with his junior colleagues activities on university grounds in such a salacious scenario. It would bring unnecessary attention and embarrassment to his department at a time when budgets were stretched and resources tight.

Nikki closed her eyes again.

"It just happened. It got out of control so….quickly" she said more to herself than to Janet.

"How did you come to be in the shower with him?" Janet asked, smiling apologetically at her unfortunate turn of phrase.

"We weren't 'technically' doing it in the shower….it happened in the locker room….we were just showering afterwards and….things….. and then Chris…the technician saw us".

"Locker room eh?" Janet whispered "What happened to make you do it in there?"

Before she could answer Adam reappeared with the drinks and plonked himself down beside Nikki.

He immediately knew by the awkward silence that he had interrupted some private, girly chat between Janet and Nikki but he didn't care.

"Get that down you Doctor" he said cheerfully to Nikki as he handed her the drink.

She took it gratefully and downed half of it in one gulp, eyes trained on the doors as they swung open and Leo and Harry reappeared. Nikki and Leo locked eyes for the briefest of moments. Nikki looking away almost instantly, her cheeks blushing furiously.

Leo had adopted his paternal, disapproving stare. She chanced a glance at Harry. Naughty schoolboy expression still etched on his ashen face.

Adam followed Nikki's eyes, peeved she wasn't mesmorised by his icy pools so many women seemed to drown helplessly in.

Nikki's heart rate increased again as Leo took his seat across from her. He stared at her, willing her to look at him, somewhat enjoying her discomfort. Harry grabbed a free stool from another table and pulled it closely to her.

"There's been a triple murder" he began, whispering in her ear "Leo wants us both at the scene with him".

Nikki reached under the table for her handbag and grasped it tightly to her like it was some kind of life preserver.

Leo made the excuses to Janet as Harry did to Adam.

"So sorry mate, we'll do this again really soon, we can't leave it so long next time".

Adam stood and looked to Nikki "Lovely to meet you Nikki, hopefully I'll see you again soon".

He dug in his pocket and fished out a business card "Give me a call during the week, I'd love to take you to lunch or something".

Harry didn't fight the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth as Nikki gapped awkwardly at Adam.

"Oh…..gosh….I'm very flattered Adam but em….well the thing is I'm seeing someone at the moment".

Adam threw Harry a filthy look. Why wouldn't he tell him she was involved with someone?.

Leo took a step towards Nikki. He wanted to watch her squirm.

"Really Nikki? You've kept that quiet. Whose the lucky chap?".

Nikki looked to Harry for a moment then her shoes. She felt the eyes of Adam, Louise and Leo burning into her. Janet gave her a sympathetic grimace as Harry studied the ceiling.

"Do I know him?" Leo pressed.

Janet grabbed Leo's arm "Leave Nikki alone Leo. She's entitled to a private life. Maybe she hasn't told you for a reason".

"You're right Janet. Private lives should be kept private" he answered pointedly to Nikki who was ready to burst into tears under the weight of his stare.

Adam and Louise shared confused glances as Harry blew out an angry breath.

"Alright Leo point taken" he said softly, still staring at the ceiling.

Nikki's eyes brimmed with tears as she finally looked into Leo's face.

"Sorry Leo" she managed in a tortured whisper and immediately saw his expression soften somewhat as she blinked away tears, grateful they hadn't begun rolling down her face in front of Adam and Louise.

Harry took her elbow gently and steered her away from the group.

"Nice seeing you again Louise. Adam I'll call you" he called back to his friend and his sister as he led Nikki out of the pub.

Harry and Nikki stepped into the fading sunlight and faced each other.

"He'll get over it. Don't worry" he said, wetting his thumb in his mouth before wiping away a smudge of mascara from beneath her eye.

Leo and Janet appeared and Nikki pulled away from Harry shyly, embarrassed by their public display of affection.

Janet approached Harry and hugged him "Well done" she whispered in his ear "Don't cock it up".

Leo rolled his eyes at Janet's delight. He was still furious with the pair of them. Yes he was aware of their feelings. Yes he knew they should be together but first and foremost he was their boss. Their boss. An eminent professor on a university campus. What sort of a department was he running where his staff were running around shagging each other in the shower or locker rooms or where ever!

Nikki turned to Leo "I'm so sorry Leo. You must be so disappointed in us. I'm so embarrassed. I can't even look at you. Nothing like that will ever happen again I promise you".

"Nikki I'm not even sure the two of you will be allowed work together after this….." Leo trailed off.

"Like I said Leo it will never happen-"

"It's not me you'll have to convince it's the Dean" Leo said softly. His team could be dismantled over this.

"Shit" Harry said and slapped his palm against a lamppost angrily.

Janet stepped onto the road and flagged down a cab.

"It'll blow over" she offered "Don't worry too much you two. Leo and George are old friends. I'm sure he'll put in a good word. Explain your situation to him…".

Nikki cringed and slipped her hands over her face. She knew Janet was just trying to be helpful but the thought of Leo and George sitting down discussing the 'Dr. Cunningham/Dr. Alexander' situation was too much for her to take. She was such a private person (really) she was sure she was going to have a stroke from sheer embarrassment.

"I'll start applying to other labs in the morning" she whispered.

"What?!" Harry shouted, snapping his head towards her.

"Harry how on earth are we going to face the students after this…the staff…god it's a nightmare".

"It's not that big of a deal Nikki. Janet's right it'll blow over…we could just deny it. We can just say I accidently walked in on you in the shower. Look we weren't even having sex…..technically".

Nikki made a face and Leo rolled his eyes.

"We were bloody well close to it Harry!" she spat and it was Leo's turn to cringe and he held up his hand. It was like hearing his daughter talk about sex.

"Alright! That's enough, both of you shut up!" he hissed and rubbed his eyes. God what a mess.

"Look. At this moment in time there are three murder victims who are quickly decomposing in this blasted heat. So forget about your love lives for the moment and let's concentrate on the case. I'll deal with you when this is over".


End file.
